Blade
|notable_professionals = Haer'Dalis |quick weapon buttons = 2 |quick_spell_buttons = 2}}Blade is a class kit in . Introduction Blades are a Bard kit that specializes in highly complex, scenic and visually stunning fencing techniques which usually find the enemy unprepared and unable to counteract. This makes blades somewhat more efficient in melee combat than their bard colleagues. Combat training takes its toll on the other "trademark" bard skills and they tend to neglect singing, pickpocketing and gaining lore - these skills will always be underdeveloped in comparison to unkitted bards. Spellcasting, however, is not affected by any penalties. A Blade is as good a spellcaster as any other bard. In order for bards to cast a spell, first they need to successfully scribe a mage spell scroll into their spell book (scroll lost in process regardless of success or failure), in which they must prepare the spell by putting it into an empty spell slot, then they have to rest to get the spell ready. Spellcasting is also affected by armor, wearing an armor of any kind (other than the few Elven Chain Mails found) renders it impossible. Bards are generally neutral characters, tending toward the chaotic—they come and go when they want, and are usually not bound by obligations, countries or organisations. There aren't many bards who are either good- or evil-aligned. Only humans and half-elves can become bards. Bards may not dual class. Character abilities table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. This table uses the values for Humans, other Races have modified ability scores. Special abilities of the Blade Bard song The signature ability of the bard is their battle song. While active, the party will be fortified against fear, both natural and magical. Specifically, the party will be rendered immune to magical fear, will have any such existing effects removed from them and their morale will be gradually restored to its baseline while they hear the song. All Bard songs work within a limited range, roughly 5 to 6 meters, and the singer’s view must not be blocked by doors, corners. In EE version 2.0+, Bard song of the same type no longer stacks, and all songs break invisibility, but the patch does give the bard song a +1 Luck bonus to allies who hear it at Blade level 1. Blades do not improve their song as they level up. Blades may select the Enhanced Bard Song HLA. This replaces their default song and improves their buffing abilities significantly, though the Blade must be at least lvl 24 in the Enhanced Edition. Gameplay * The song effects take 1 to 6 sec to kick in, so do they when they go away, if you're feeling lucky, you may direct the bard to do something else, switch back to singing while still maintain the song benefits Pick pockets A bard can attempt to steal items from other characters. The chance to steal an item depends on the percentage, which automatically increases with the Blade's level, up to a maximum score of 57 at level 16, plus dexterity modifier. Lore Blades have only half the staring Lore for Bards and receive only 5 Lore points per level. Wizard spellbook Bards gain wizard spells slots upon reaching bard level 2, and may learn any level 1-6 arcane spell via scrolls. Bards are known for their quick levelling, which gives them an advantage over mages when using spells that scale with the caster's level. The advantage fades when using spells capped at a certain level, like Fireball - the bard will be the first to get the maximal possible effect at lvl 10, but loses the advantage once the mage reaches the same level. Most spell effects are capped at level 20. Two-weapon Fighting The Blade is the only Bard class able to invest three proficiency points in two weapon style. They can even go one step further, select Use Any Item and wear Montolio's Cloak to fully negate the off-hand penalty to THAC0. This does not mean that a Blade should go melee exclusively as spells like Melf's Minute Meteors and ranged damage arrows like Acid Arrow work extremely well with both spins. Offensive Spin Upon activating this ability, the Blade doubles their movement speed, receives two points bonus on THAC0 and damage, one extra attack and all their melee and ranged attacks do maximum damage for the next 4 rounds. The damage effect is similar to Kensai's Kai but last more than twice as long and can apply to range weapons. This ability does not stack with Haste or Improved Haste, but does stack with Oil of Speed. It cannot be used together with Defensive Spin. Defensive Spin When activated, this ability gives the blade 1 AC bonus per level up to a maximum of 10 AC, but makes them unable to move around the map for the duration of the ability (4 rounds). Great for being an AC tank with Ghost Armor while casting spells, especially in BG1. Defensive Spin can not be used together with Offensive Spin, but the Blade retains all his other abilities - bard song, spells and melee/ranged attacks. This ability works well with the Enhanced Bard Song, Greater Evasion and various protective spells and can, for a short period, help the Blade achieve the highest AC possible in the series. Kit description The Blade is an expert fighter and adventurer whose bardic acting abilities make him appear more intimidating and fearsome. His fighting style is flashy and entertaining, but is also quite deadly. Advantages: *May place 3 slots in Two-Weapon Style *May use the Offensive Spin and Defensive Spin abilities once per day. Gains one use each at level 1 and an additional use each every 4 levels thereafter. Disadvantages: *Only has one half the normal Lore value *Only has one half the normal Pick Pockets skill, the dex modifier to this skill is also halved. Blades will reach up to 57 in pickpocketing at lv16, and with 25 dex, they’ll have the combined score of 80 '' '' *Bard Song does not become better with levels '' '' Gameplay In BG1 Blades are considered good solo characters and may clear Legacy of Bhaal mode fairly easily. In a party setting they can be an excellent source of ranged damage, spell damage from wands and with enough levels/Int/Wis/Dex may provide the party with lore/pickpocket/stealing utility. They can also be a temporary tank with Defensive Spin. *Note that Blades only get 4 Proficiency Points (PP) total in BG1 and start the game with just 2. Instead of spending these points in Two-Weapon Fighting, it is recommended that at least one of your first PPs be spent on a ranged weapon. *Offensive Spin increases Attacks per Round (APR) and movement speed and potentially allows melee damage to be avoided completely, making Blades comparable to Archers at low levels. *As far as ranged weapons go, the Blade's best THAC0 comes from longbows (See Weapon Classes, the +1 to-hit bonus stacks with enchantment modifiers) combined with Arrows of Piercing and Bracers of Archery. Damage-wise Acid Arrows +1 deal 2d6 acid damage (unlisted on inventory screen), equivalent to the bonuses provided by 19 strength, while Arrows of Detonation deal AoE damage but are limited in quantity. Thus, it is strongly recommended that 1 PP be spent on Longbows (or Short Bows if planning to play through BG2 for the Tuigan Bow). *An alternative to longbows are crossbows, with The Army Scythe granting 1 extra APR (3 APR total while under a haste effect) which work well with special ammunition like Bolts of Lightning (4d4 bonus damage again unlisted in inventory screen), Paralytic Bolts and Bolts of Polymorphing. Finally in BG:EE Blades may also use throwing daggers which allow for a smoother melee transition (Dagger proficiency covers both melee and ranged variants). While throwing daggers are rare in general, they do benefit from your character's strength bonus in BG:EE and can be farmed from specific random encounters like the skeleton groups that spawn near the High Hedge Estate. *Darts of Stunning and Darts of Wounding with a haste effect will bump your APR to 4, but darts deal low damage and ignore the user's strength bonus. *Selling a wand of fire (or any wand) to a merchant and buying it back resets the charge count back to 50 - combine Offensive Spin's haste effect with the wand of fire's Agannazar's Scorcher to deal continuous damage to enemies with its unique AoE. Using wands allows Blades to skip spending PPs on ranged weapons but doing so is not recommended for beginners. *Grease provides an area of effect slow with no save (the saving throw just prevents knock-down). This with a haste effect (like from Offensive Spin) and Boots of Speed allows for 8 times the movement rate of enemies! *For the times you can't out-range opponents: while in Defensive Spin, Blades can potentially have massive AC. This can be further boosted with spells like Stoneskin and Mirror Image. *Spider's Bane (on weapon quick change slot) to clear haste effects and/or Defensive Spin is an excellent way to switch to and from the Blade's special abilities. *In BG1 the Blade shines when combining Offensive Spin with Melf's Minute Meteors (for 6 ranged APR) or polymorph effects (like Polymorph Self) and Draw Upon Holy Might (rogues can hit +3 bonuses), temporarily increasing its damage potential to a level that can surpass even that of dedicated warrior classes. In BG2 Blades, like all other bards, tend to have a supporting role in the party by default. Their base abilities leave much to be desired: a mediocre THAC0; low number of attacks; and low Hit Die limit their usefulness and survivability in general situations. However, they may then use Offensive Spin, Defensive Spin, spells/items that directly improve APR/weapon damage output (like Melf's Minute Meteors and Shapechange) and buffs like Stoneskin, Mirror Image and Tenser's Transformation to allow them to enter the fray and contribute either offensively or defensively in a much more significant manner. Bard HLAs complete the Blade kit by turning it into a true jack-of-all-trades - a chameleon capable of matching the offensive fighting prowess of a warrior, the defensive prowess of a tanky mage and burst damage potential of a rogue. *Defensive Spin now always grants a massive AC bonus in BG2. Potential uses include keeping enemies stuck at doorways, allowing the Blade's companions to safely attack enemies with missile/long reach weapons; and keeping a powerful enemy or large horde occupied while the rest of the party clears out high priority threats. Once Use Any Item is chosen, Defensive Spin can be paired with items like shields, Carsomyr +5, Purifier and Hindo's Doom, and abilities like Greater Evasion to boost the Blade's Magic Resistance to 100% or higher while hitting the -24 AC cap. Combined with magical and spell protections like Stoneskin, Mirror Image and Spell Immunity, the Blade is arguably the most defensive magic casting class available in the game and the toughest by far to interrupt. *Offensive Spin may be used in conjunction with alternate forms (like Slayer Form, Polymorph Self or the Big Metal Unit for Pulse Ammunition) and Melf's Minute Meteors to temporarily turn the Blade into an engine of destruction. Once HLAs are available, THAC0 can be supplemented with a Mislead or Simulacrum using the Enhanced Bard Song (have this copy sit away from combat) or Time Stop traps (for automatic melee hits). Use Any Item opens up access to Potions of Heroism and Potions of Power; combined with Offensive Spin and Enhanced Bard Song these potions help close the gap between the Blade's middling THAC0 and that of a fighter's even without Tenser's Transformation. *In ToB Bards gain access to the trap High-level class abilities (HLAs), signficantly increasing their burst damage potential. *Ninjatō of the Scarlet Brotherhood, Belm, Kundane and the Gauntlets of Extraordinary Specialization (once Use Any Item is chosen) sets the Blade's APR to 4.5, great for clearing out most enemies with minimal buffing. *Bards gain levels faster than any other spellcaster except the Druid at lower levels, which means that they gain access to more powerful spell effects (like extra missiles from Magic Missile and better effects from Chromatic Orb/Animate Dead) earlier than other casters. This opens up an interesting dynamic between bards and mages, with bards usually taking nukes/level-dependent spells early on while mages focus on buffs/debuffs. The situation is then reversed at higher levels. Note that while Bard castings of Remove Magic, Lower Resistance and other level-dependent spells are always stronger than a pure mage's (up to 40th level caster-equivalent for these spells), most spells effects are capped at caster level 20. *By picking up the high-level class ability Use Any Item, the blade is arguably the best user of Vhailor's Helm. During boss fights this summoned duplicate can sing Enhanced Bard Song for the party even if the duplicate is still below level 24. At higher levels the duplicate will have also access to all of the Blade's spells with mostly capped effects. *The Vhailor's helm duplicate is not subject to the 7 trap per map limit. In the original SoA/ToB games a duplicate will also have all the HLAs of the original allowing hilarious instant defeat of any enemy (including many insanely difficult bosses) when lured into dozens of Spike Traps or Exploding Traps. Do not forget that Bards get powerful HLAs and get LOTS of them! *Because of decreased pickpocket/stealing success rates (from difficulty scaling) and Draw Upon Holy Might no longer being guaranteed in BG2, the Blade's pickpocket will take work to be of any practical use without careful potion rationing or until Alchemy is taken. Potion of Master Thievery stacked with Potion of Perception and Gloves of Pickpocketing along with a Dexterity of 20 (Potion of Mind Focusing) gives a total of 157 which is sufficient to have a chance of success at any item when trying to Pick Pockets. High-level class abilities Bards have almost the same high-level class abilities as thieves, but instead of Assassination, they have enhanced bards song and magic flute, despite no skill points into Set Traps the traps HLAs available to the Bard will never fail or accidentally trigger on the Bard. * Alchemy * Avoid Death * Enhanced Bard Song * Evasion * Greater Evasion, requires evasion already selected * Magic Flute * Scribe Scrolls, use any item is a requirement * Set Spike Trap * Set Exploding Trap * Set Time Trap * Use Any Item Spell slots progression Experience and character stats table Stronghold Bards protagonists may run the Five Flagons Inn stage after they rescue Raelis and Haer'Dalis from the planar prison Bugs * Though correctly stated in the kit description, the by the half reduced ability to pick pockets isn't implemented in the classic version of the game, including its expansion: the Blade gains progress as the regular Bard, reaching 115% at level 16. * On the other hand, the disadvantage "Bard Song does not become better with levels" is removed from the Enhanced Editions kit description, but still applicable.FJBLADEB.spl Category:Blades Category:Kits Category:Bugs